Abigail's Pendant
by Sin69
Summary: Amira is a pure blood 11 year old ready to start her journey at Hogwarts with Harry Potter etc. when she gets some unexpected news. Read to find out the impact this with have on Harry and the rest of the wizarding world. Harry/Hermione Harry/Luna Amira/Neville


**The birthday Party Part 1**

Amira knew she wasn't what the muggles would call a normal girl, or even wizard folk for that matter, at the young age of 11 she embarked her extraordinary adventure and that's where we shall begin.

Amira never had the same colour hair for long, on this particular morning she studied it the mirror. Let us not assume she is a particularly vain girl just that today was a special day, her birthday to be exact, and her hair had turned multicoloured in apparent celebration. Curling her hair around her finger she looked back at herself, she had her mother's eyes. Or at least she thought she did, her mother _Abigail Gillian Prewett_ had died when she had only been a few months old. And due to the circumstances she had only the one photo of her mother, the rest had been destroyed by magical flames created by an experiment gone wrong. Everyone had said how lucky it was that her father had taken her to the park that morning, lucky indeed.

Her eyes were so green that sometimes she swore they would glow. Amira was very pale and no matter how long she stayed out in the sun her skin would stay that way, her brother _Alexander Jacob_ had given her the nickname of Casper the unfriendly ghost which she secretly thought was quite clever for a 5 year old. Her other features were quite rounded something that she hoped she'd grow out of, a button nose and plump rosy cheeks.

"Amira!" she heard her name being called from downstairs by her mother, not of course her biological mother but since her father and Kate had married when she was 2, she knew no other. Another thing that should be mentioned is that Amira in a cruel twist of fate also lost her father _Geoffrey Harold Parkinson_ two years prior in a car accident. Pure irony that he'd taken a job as driver to appease Kate who worried about his dangerous job as an Auror.

To say that Amira felt rather down in her luck would be an understatement but she had a lot of support from her large family and a strong character. Something she thought was mirrored in her hair since after her father had died it turned jet black but had slowly got lighter.

"Coming!" Amira shouted back with equal volume. Still clad in pyjamas bounded down the stairs and almost went flying when Buttons her cat stepped into her path. Reaching the living room she beamed as her mother and brother shouted "happy birthday" in unison beside a mountain of presents. Quickly though her mother's smiling face turned to a one of shock, "Oh my gosh, your hair Amira!", "do you like it?" Amira giggled. "Yes! Yes!" Alexander shouted in glee, becoming grabby she pawed at her curly locks. "I can't think what your Grandma is going to say" Kate rolled her eyes. "Well she can say what she likes, because it's the summer holidays and my birthday!" Amira laughed jovially.

"Well open your presents then" Kate smiled giving her daughter a one armed hug stroking her hair with her other hand. Amira noticed a curious looking envelope with a red wax seal but before her hand reached it her mother picked it up and placed it on the mantelpiece."Wait till last for that one" Kate said knowingly giving Amira a look. Minutes later Amira had opened some of her gifts each being completely different from the other. The first a gift from her muggle best friend Aiofe was a #teampeeta t-shirt which made her extremely happy and put it on immediately.

The next was from Alexander "I picked it myself and I wrapped it too!" Alexander said looking pleased with himself. Turning it in her hands she thought that was evident, the paper was ripped and for some reason wet too, "Wow, good job Alex" she said trying to keep the sarcasm out of her voice.

Opening it she found a rather cute flowery picture frame that contained a picture of herself and father crowded around their mother holding a bundle she knew to be Alex. It gave her an unpleasant lump in her throat, biting back the tears she grabbed her brother and hugged him tightly. Of course it wasn't long before he began to wiggle, her mother pressed a kiss into her hair. Releasing him she reached for another present.

Finally all the gifts were opened and her brother had retreated to the television to watch Spongebob, there were some cards left to open, one with a familiar scrawl . "This one must be off Onora" Amira said out loud, "what have I said about calling your Grandmother that?" Kate reprimanded, " I never see her, why should I call her Grandma" Amira responded stubbornly. Onora her grandmother on her biological mothers side would rarely visit, only once a year at Christmas, she was what Amira would describe as a grumpy old woman. There wouldn't be any loving hugs or smiles from Onora, only invasive questions and light tutting.

Opening the envelope she pulled out the card from inside, the front featured a mermaid that was sat on a rock combing its hair and lightly waving it's sparkling tail. A magic card, although full blood (her father and mother both magical) these still startled Amira, she lived in a muggle neighbourhood, had went to a muggle school and such objects were not common place in her life. Alex still didn't know anything about his heritage being so young. Kate seeing the card positioned herself in front of Amira in order to block Alex's view from the television.

"I think you'd better open that in the kitchen" Kate had whispered and she'd thought right. On opening the card it made a trumpet sound and Amira was covered in a shower of confetti that then flurried to animate a unicorn galloping before disappearing completely. Shutting her slightly open mouth Amira turned her attention to the card below, which merely said "Happy Birthday Amira" as always but written below were some weird symbols and squiggles.

"Muuuuum" Amira called Kate into the kitchen and held the letter out to her when she arrived "I think she's loosing it" Amira concluded. Kate rolled her eyes before frowning slightlyand handed it back to Amira. "Well I don't know, maybe it has something to do with ... hold that thought" she finished her words and took Amira's wrist and pulled her back into the living room. She picked up the previously placed letter on mantelpiece and handed it to Amira. "It came this morning" Kate said with slight apprehension.

Geoffrey, Amira's father had talked little of the magical world to Kate, of course she knew the basics but Geoffrey was not forthcoming with information. Kate figured it was more to do with Abigail's death, he had been a broken man when Kate had met him. Besides this Kate always had Geoffrey's parents to offer help and understanding where Kate could not provide. For example when Amira was 8 and Alex was 2 Amira _lost_ him, they had been playing hide and seek and Amira has complained it was far too easy to find Alex. Kate had immediately called them and they arrived soon after by floo powder. They had in fact praised Amira's magical ability once the charm had been lifted much to the annoyance of Kate.

The only time Kate had asked for help from Onora was when Alex and Amira's grandparents had little knowledge on the subject of Amira's hair changing colour. They told Kate they had heard of something similar called Metamorphmagus but wasn't quite the same, Onora had simply told Kate not to worry and put the phone down. She was a very difficult woman.

This was now one of those moments she felt she would need the advice of Amira's grandparents. Amira took the envelope and ripped it open with little care.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Miss Parkinson,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Looking up and grinning widely at her mother Amira felt like she could burst, "I've been accepted!". "Well of course you were, you clearly have some, some questionable skills that a normal person doesn't possess". her mother told her very aware of the little ears currently watching television. Amira was far less caring "Oh, no, Pansy said magical parents can still have ... what did she call them? Squids*!" she exclaimed loudly. Happy to change the subject Kate took the letter back "speaking of which, your grandparents and Pansy will be here for your party shortly, you'd better go and change".

Sometime later, family and friends, muggles and magical folk began to arrive. Surprisingly it was her Grandmother Onora who was first to arrive. Amira and Kate had been in the kitchen preparing the party food when several deafening cracks sounded. "Holy sugarlumps!" Kate jumped in her seat, Kate had warned of the muggle presence and requested guests use the upstairs fireplace which clearly had went unheeded. Onora appeared looking as ethereal as ever, Amira although possessing little actual facts about her grandmother assumed she was a very powerful and wealthy person. Her first assumption was made by the fact that, as pansy put it, although the Parkinson's were of a _pure blood_ status and pretty established they were no less in awe of Onora and sometimes could be too much with their brown nosing. And as for wealth you only had to look at Amira's grandmother to gauge this. Today Omera wore something that Amira could only liken to greek mythology. Draped in white silk with golden trims and her hair equally white hair flowing freely covered in what looked like a golden spiderwebs. Onora looked completely over the top for her party Amira concluded.

"Oh God, what will Gran & Granddad think? What will my friends think?" Amira complained in a hushed tone to her mother. Kate kicked Amira from under the table before standing up to greet them. "Good afternoon Kate dear" Onora's facial expression stayed stony despite her kind greeting, "I've brought two guests, I knew you wouldn't mind" she kept up the polite façade. "These are Amira's cousins Chastity and Faith" she introduced the two girls accompanying her with a wave of her hand.

Both girls were extremely pretty, they had white blonde hair and pale blue eyes, and a smile with genuine warmth. "Amira, come here" Amira stopped staring at the girls and came forward, she stood awkwardly clearly not at ease. Onora held out her right hand into which Faith dropped a small package wrapped in gold paper that had tiny stars that twinkled. Handing it to Amira her grandmother spoke "you must open this alone, the day before you go to Hogwarts" she gave no room for disagreement. "Thank you Grandmother, would you like a drink?" Amira gave a small smile as she made the courteous gesture. "No thank you dear" Onora scanned the table with a slight look of disgust in her expression. Kate might have been offended by this if she didn't already know how rude the woman could be.

"Put that in your bedroom Amira" Onora gestured to the package whist directing her. "We'll come" Faith smiled and both girls made to follow Amira. With her back to their guests facing her mum, Amira made a disgruntled expression, Kate happened to think she'd gotten the worse end of the deal being left with Onora.

The girls trudged upstairs to Amira's bedroom. Once inside Amira strode to her dressing table where she sat to put the gift in the top drawer. Amira's bedroom looked like a typical muggle girls bedroom, the walls were plastered in pictures of bands and cute boys. There was a television on the wall opposite her bed and a computer beside. She also wasn't surprised to see her brother playing with Lego's on the floor which he did often to her annoyance because no one can deny standing on Lego is not a pleasant experience.

"Go away Alex" Amira addressed her little brother, "No!" he said brightly, not even looking up. "I'll tell Faith and Chastity who you fancy at school" Amira threatened, Alex looked up at this to see the two new girls stood there. "Ew! Girls are yucky" Alex exclaimed and stuck his tongue out at Amira. "Mum said you could have some cake" Amira changed tactics, "Yay!" Alex shouted abandoning his toys and running out. The two girls were still stood, just watching amusedly. "You can sit down you know" Amira told them. They perched on the bed whist Amira sat on the computer chair opposite. Nobody said anything for a while, Amira simply observed as they both peered around her room taking an extra long look at certain objects. These girls were the complete opposite of her other cousin Amira thought to herself remembering the time Pansy had first entered her room. She'd picked objects up and treated them quite roughly in trying to figure them out, Amira still hadn't forgiven her for snapping her Friends dvd.

Her thoughts broken by Faith's question, "What does that do?" she pointed at the dream catcher hung on the wall. "It catches your bad dreams" Amira told her, "Wow, how does a muggle object do that?" faith responded amazed. Feeling a little insulted Amira's answer didn't really offer much explanation "muggles have their own type of magic". Chastity sensed slight tension and changed the topic quickly, "Did you choose that hair colour? It's very nice." she asked Amira. "Uh no, it sort of just changes if I feel happy or sad or whatever" Amira responded, unsure herself. "So you haven't learned to control it yet?" Chastity concluded, "I don't understand" Amira said honestly. The two girls looked at each other and gave a small smile, "watch". Suddenly the colour of their hair changed to a vivid pink, and began rapidly shifting before finally settling back to blonde.

"You can do it too?!" Amira exclaimed, "How? How do you change it? Why does it change?" excited to get some answers. "It's just a family thing I guess" Faith supplied, "Try this, close your eyes, and clear your mind... now just imagine what colour you want your hair to be, really imagine". Amira complied as she remembered the colour of gold on her Grandmothers robes, opening her eyes again she was greeted by two thumbs up, "see, nothing to it" Chastity smiled. Rushing over to the mirror Amira's jaw dropped when she saw her hair, it shined and sparkled so brightly like it was actually made of gold. It didn't make sense since she'd tried that before but she did lack in confidence then she decided.

There was little time however to try any other colours as from downstairs she heard the doorbell ring, signalling muggle guests. Closing her eyes once again she thought of a more conservative colour for her Gran's benefit. However on reopening her eyes she was greeted by concerned looks from Chastity and Faith.

TBC...

Hi!, that was the first chapter, I hope you will leave a review :) This will eventually contain Harry Potter and pairings it's however set as if it were now.

Sin69 x

*Squib to anyone else haha


End file.
